Mephadow arcoiris en la obscuridad
by Aknilo
Summary: Esta es una historia que por poco borra mi hermana espero que os guste mephiles y shadow o shadow y silver
1. mephadow arcoiris en la obscuridad

Mephadow el arco iris en la oscuridad

**Atención como ya lo había avisado esta es una historia YAOI lemón si no les gusta mejor ni la lean estos personajes no me pertenecen. Atte.: aknilo**

Cáp. 1: gravedad zero

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre la ventana de shadow, el simplemente veía como caían, era bello pero triste, en ese momento un erizo azul toco a su puerta.

Sonic: Shad dice Rouge que ya te bajes a cenar

Shadow: a si ahora voy

El erizo negro bajo y al bajar encontró en las sillas a Rouge, Espio, Jet, Wave, Skuckles (creo que así se escribe)

Tails, Sonic, Silver y Blaze, platicando muy alegremente pero sin embargo noto que había una silla vacía

Shadow: ¿Y…Mephiles?

Todos se le quedaron mirando con asombro excepto Sonic y Silver ya que ellos sabían que a Shadow le agradaba Mephiles, aunque Shadow comenzaba a hacer notar un interés hacia Mephiles más grande que una simple amistad.

Rouge: esta afuera, aunque no se para que te preocupas

Blaze: tiene razón tu sabes muy bien que desde que Mephiles obtuvo la boca no se quiere acercar a nosotros

Espio: a si además el ni siquiera se atreve a comer con nosotros

Sonic: y eso que Espio, a Shad le preocupa ¿o no?

Shadow: ¡SONIC!

Shadow tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y salio corriendo, Silver al ver la situación le dio un codazo a Sonic.

**Mientras tanto afuera**

Shadow: No puedo creer que Sonic lo dijo ni siquiera yo lo quería admitir…

Mephiles: Admitir que

Shadow se quedo congelado al escuchar la voz de aquel sujeto que tanto amaba por dentro pero que no se atrevía a confesar, su corazón latía a mil por segundo el se temía lo peor

Shadow: yo no… no…tengo idea de lo que quieres decir.

Mephiles: ¿Así?

Shadow: esque es tan… interesante lo que…

Mephiles: deja de andar con rodeos y dime que te pasa

Mephiles comenzó a acercarse al erizo negro hasta quedar a unos milímetros de sus labios, a lo que Shadow tenía el corazón muy acelerado y sus mejillas se estaban volviendo rojas

Mephiles: que tienes Shadow (mirada seductora)

Shadow: yo… no…

Mephiles: Hablas demasiado

En ese momento Mephiles junto su "nueva boca" con el erizo negro el cual al principio se resistía pero al sentir las manos de Mephiles rodeando su cintura Shadow se dejo llevar por el momento, ese era un beso apasionado que le había robado el aire a Shadow hasta que…

Silver: ¡MEPHILES!

Sonic: ¡SHADOW!

Mephiles y Shadow se separaron bruscamente Shadow aún tenía las mejillas rojas

Mephiles: ya voy Silver… (Volteo a ver a Shadow) la próxima vez, ya verás tu y yo pasaremos a un punto en el que te entregaras a mi

Shadow: ehhhh a que te refieres

Mephiles: a que…vamos a tener sexo

Shadow al escuchar esa palabra que no deseaba escuchar se quedo atónito, Todos se fueron a dormir sin embargo Shadow no sabía que tenía otro admirador además de Mephiles.

CONTINUARA:

Oh por todos los peluches del mundo es muy corto, lastima que se termino mi tiempo

Pero no se preocupen lo seguiré muy pronto muajajajajaja

Plisssssssss reviews


	2. lo que el tiempo nos diga

Hola querida gente quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso pero con clases no se puede hacer mucho, agradezco la paciencia y espero que les agrade este capitulo

Capitulo 2: Lo que el tiempo nos diga

Eran las seis de la mañana, Shadow apenas abría con desgana los ojos, las palabras de Mephiles ni si eso había sido un sueño o un triste pensamiento.

-Buenos días-espeto el erizo negro con mala gana

-que hay Shadow…mmm porque estas tan enojado- dijo el erizo azul con un plato de cereal en las manos

-no estoy enojado solo me duele la cabeza-

-jejeje… ¿y bien?

-¿bien que?....

-como la pasaste tu y Mephiles anoche

-de que hablas yo nunca estuve con Mephiles excepto en la terraza-

- no me mientas Shadow si se oían tus "urras"

De un momento a otro Shadow recordó las palabras de Mephiles resonaron el hubiera estado con Mephiles seguro y lo recordaría pensaba el erizo negro

-"Por Dios que pasó ayer que no puedo recordarlo"- pensó el erizo negro.

-Estas bien Shadow te vez agitado

-estoy bien creo

-que raro, Mephiles dijo que estrenaría su nueva boca y si que lo hizo, jejeje-dijo el erizo azul comiendo su primera cucharada de cereal

-Sonic… por favor dime que fue lo que exactamente pasó ayer

-jejeje que bromista, pero fíjate solo tengo 15 años no me gusta hablar de eso

Shadow salio en busca de respuestas.

Mientras tanto Amy y Rouge se paseaban por el jardín

-Rouge porque será que los chicos se están comportando tan raros últimamente

-hum… talvez están planeando algo para san Valentín

-¡es cierto¡ ya se acerca

Amy y Rouge estaban encargadas de llevarle la comida a Silver y Mephiles, ellas subían las escaleras muy tranquilamente platicando tonterías del baile de San Valentín

Mientras tanto en la habitación Mephiles estaba hablando con Silver

-jejeje seguramente tu y Shadow lo aran mejor la próxima vez

-si eso creo

-por cierto…!te he dicho miles de veces que recojas tu ropa!

- y que eso no tiene nada de malo

Silver arto del temperamento de Mephiles se acerco a el disimuladamente pero al pisar un calcetín olvidado este resbalo cayendo encima de Mephiles en una posición poco ortodoxa

En ese instante Amy y Rouge abrieron la puerta.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Grito Amy tapándose los ojos

-¡COMO SE ATREVEN CERDOS ASQUEROSOS¡- grito Rouge enfurecida

-¡QUE NO, NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN¡-grito temblando el erizo blanco

-¡¿y que si yo y Silver nos amamos!?- Se levanto el erizo de la boca nueva, y abrazando por los hombros a Silver exclamó

-Además que hacen en mi habitación

Mientras en la sala se sentó Shadow se acurruco en el sofá pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida.

-Así que estás cansado, no me sorprende después de anoche.

-¡Espio¡ que haces aquí

-no nada, leo un poco

-hum…oye…por cierto que sucedió anoche exactamente

-no lo recuerdas… claro a mi también me daría Vergüenza si me la pasara gritan do toda la noche…

! MEPHILES POR FAVOR MAS RAPIDO ¡

-¡que estás loco¡ yo jamás me fui con Mephiles

-me vez cara de idiota o que…yo vi claramente como subiste las escaleras ayer

Shadow arto de todo fue lo mas pronto posible a buscar a Mephiles

-¡Mephiles¡

-Hum…¿Qué sucede amor?

-cual amor ni que nada… que fue lo que paso ayer

-…

-Dime no te quedes callado

-No ha pasado nada

De las frías palabras de Mephiles esa fue la única contestación viva.

Shadow no lo entendía, acaso sus amigos le estaban tomando el pelo, le veían cara de idiota o realmente no había pasado nada, esa fue una conclusión muy enredada para la cabeza de Shadow así que este se desmayo

-El tiempo te lo dirá Shadow- fue lo ultimo que salio de la boca de Mephiles

Espero y les agrade este capitulo y si quieren pédanme fics de quien ustedes gusten sería un placer hacerlo por ustedes mis lectores.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridas lectoras siento muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho la tardanza pero esque empeze examenes y tenia que estudiar ya que pronto entrare a la preparatoria jejeje pero bueno he aquí la continuación.

**Un pequeño dolor ameno**

Shadow yacia recostado en el sillón, su cabeza tenia muchas dudas, y preguntas y sin embargo si le preguntaba de nuevo a Mephiles seguramente este lo aria a un lado o se fastidiaria y cambiaria de tema.

Shadow se levanto y se dirigió a el jardín, estaba nublado y no se veia ningun signo de vida en aquella casa, se sento en una de las mesitas del jardín, cuando un joven le toco el hombro

- Hola shadow- dijo con entusiasmo el erizo blanco

-ah… eres tu… hola Silver- dijo con desgane el erizo rojinegro, levantando la vista al cielo

-….- Silver trago saliva, tenia que decirselo ya mismo, ya que no tendria otra oportunidad como esa

-ammm….oye….shadow- dijo este moviendo las piernas y bajando la mirada

-que pasa Silver- dio el otro sin dejar de mirar el gris cielo

-Shadow tu….tu me….me…- en aquel momento una voz resono el lugar

-Shadow ven aca- dijo el amado de Shadow…Mephiles. Shadow curveo una sonrisa

- Sabes Silver luego hablamos vale- dijo bajandose de la mesita

-a… si… claro- y shadow se fue corriendo- soy un grandisimo idiota- dijo Silver bajando la cabeza al borde de las lagrimas- yo jamás podre llegar a ser amado de esa manera, yo no puedo alcanzar a mi amado Shadow- dijo murmurando el erizo blanco

Mephiles caminaba hacia la sala de estar, y Shadow lo seguia fervorosamente, hasta que Mephiles se detuvo en la sala de estar en frente de una ventana gigante (de las de mansion de arriba hacia abajo)

-mm…que sucede Mephiles, a donde vamos- pregunto el erizo negro rojizo con un tono muy dulce

-….- Mephiles no respondia, y eso era lo que mas inquietaba a Shadow

-tu…- salio una palabra de esa boca nueva

-yooooooooooo…. Dijo Shadow un poco impaciente

-….Tu ya no significas nada para mi…- (cae un trueno)

Shadow callo de rodillas, bajo sus manos al piso, susu ojos estaban abiertos ano mas poder y comenzaron a salir aquellas gotas cristalinas

-…tu …tu estas mintiendo…si es eso… solo quieres tomarme el pelo, o esto es solo una pesadilla…verdad, solo estoy soñando

- Mephiles lo miro con ojos de arrogancia, y dijo - je, un sueño, si claro, pero no lo es, además….¿Quién amaria a alguien como tu?

Shadow sintio un frio horrible, un frio que bajo por su espina dorsal, era un frio congelante, un frio que jamás habia sentido, un frio que habia congelado su mas grande entusiasmo, su mas grande anhelo, pero sobre todo, su corazon.

Sentia como su congelado corazon se cuarteba lentamente, y ese dulce sonido de, pum,pum que hacia, se detuvo para hacer un sonido agudo, casi un sonido que semejaba un TE ODIO.

Al dia siguiente, llovia, Shadow estaba recostado, tranquilamente, en el silencio de la mañana, la lluvia caia sin preocupaciones, los ojos de Shadow estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, de tanto, escapar, pero sobre todo, por haber amado a ese joven llamado Mephiles.

Waaaaaaaaaa super corto, pero esque ya es tarde y me tengo que levantar mañana, espero y les agrade


End file.
